


Turns Me To Gold In The Sunlight

by orphan_account



Series: And He Holds Me So Tight [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Captivity, Drugs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Ahhmst, Kurt gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turns Me To Gold In The Sunlight

Kurt gets sick on day sixty-four, or maybe it's sixty-five. He doesn't want to open his eyes because his head is pounding, his stomach aches, and his throat feels like scratched raw. He's so warm already, even being naked and the sheets tucked down, Blaine's body around him is too hot, hands wrapped around Kurt's torso from behind, legs entwined with Kurt's. Every place they touch is fire, Kurt wants to shift himself away but from the steady breaths against his neck he can tell that Blaine is awake. 'You're burning up, pet,' he whispers into Kurt's ear, lays his forehead against the end of Kurt's neck. 'Would you like something?'   
  
No, Kurt first thinks, he really doesn't trust Blaine to give him anything. Pills never have names on them, they never look familiar, Kurt swallows them down just hoping they aren't going to make him do anything crazy. This time though, he really doesn't want to feel like this, it hurts so much, and his body is already so defeated. 'Please,' he answers, the arms around him unwrapping and Blaine untangles their bodies, moves away.   
  
He rolls over to his back, watches Blaine get up and stretch. His body strong and too beautiful in the sunlight that's coming in through the blinds. Kurt hates how much his body wants this man, how it jumps to attention when Blaine winks at him before disappearing out of the bedroom door. There is no room left for shame, not even at how his cock is half hard now, Kurt's sick, he's allowed to not think about this situation until this is over.   
  
There is a rustling of pots and pans in the kitchen that distracts him, the sound of the stove top turning on and a can opener. Kurt gets more comfortable in the sheets, thinking he'll be in for a bit longer of a wait and tries to go back to sleep.  
  
It doesn't come, he's listening to Blaine, singing, it's not a song Kurt recognizes, but Blaine's voice is lovely, far too wonderful to be his captor. Kurt sighs softly, it doesn't seem fair for Blaine to have such wonderful traits and then do this. He looks down to the one hand that's been chained to the bed, Kurt had fallen asleep before Blaine had done this, but he's surprised to see it on his left. Blaine's been really trying to not abuse that side since Kurt complained it felt like it was going to get ripped out. Then again, from the way they'd been sleeping, it may have been the most comfortable for him, he really doesn't know.   
  
Blaine's noises in the kitchen cease, and he listens as Blaine walks back to the bedroom. He's carrying a tray with a small bowl, water glass, spoon, and two white pills with no markings. The tray gets placed on the nightstand, and Blaine crouches over Kurt, 'Gotta eat a little before you take the pills okay?' he slides his hands under Kurt's arms and moves Kurt into a sitting position with his back to the headboard. Kurt tugs at his cuff, wondering if Blaine is going to let him free but Blaine pays no mind, grabbing the bowl and spoon and settling himself in front of Kurt with both of their legs crossed.  
  
Of course, as if the food bowls in the kitchen weren't enough, Blaine will deny him this right too when he's sick. Kurt watches him scoop the spoon in the soup and bring it up, blowing on the hot liquid as the steam rises. He opens his mouth though when the spoon gets closer, letting Blaine feed him this way. There's not enough in him to fight, and he can't imagine having to go through a punishment like this. 'There's my good boy,' Blaine grins, getting another sip ready.   
  
Kurt ignores the praise, swallowing the soup down. It's so warm, feels like heaven going down his throat. He notices that Blaine is staring at his neck as his muscles work to swallow the liquid and suddenly Kurt feels dirty. It feels like after everything else, this little part shouldn't matter, but it does. This is Blaine getting off on Kurt being sick, on watching his throat swallow soup because it reminds him of when he chokes down other things. He doesn't feel hungry anymore but Blaine has the spoon back at his mouth and a raised eyebrow in warning.   
  
There is nothing to do but obey. He swallows down each spoonful, lets Blaine put the drugs on his tongue and sips from the glass Blaine holds up to his mouth. Maybe, if he's lucky, it'll make him pass out and he won't have to deal with Blaine.   
  
The discarded dishes get put back on the nightstand, Kurt shivers, not knowing how he can feel cold when he's so warm. Blaine is getting off the bed, gathers up a huge blanket and goes into the bathroom with it. The shower turns on, and Kurt sighs when he realizes that Blaine is trying to be helpful. The door opens and Blaine has the key in his hand, unlocks Kurt and picks him up like a child.   
  
Another argument that Kurt would rather not have. He lets himself be carried into the bathroom, head starting to swim from being so dizzy. Blaine has made up a large nest on the floor with the blanket, he lays Kurt down and cuddles up to him. Their sides on the floor and turned to one another. 'Aren't you afraid you're going to get sick?' Kurt finally asks, he's never seen Blaine ill, not even a cough or sneeze.   
  
Blaine pets at Kurt's hair, down his neck, 'Are you worrying about my health?' he grins. Kurt almost rolls his eyes but Blaine continues too quickly, 'I've got a strong immune system, unlike you, my poor sick pet.' Kurt looks down, Blaine's hand is over his heart on his chest. 'Your heart is racing, you need to relax. Turn around,' it's a command that Kurt hears far too often. He rolls to his other side so he's not facing Blaine, but he knows that won't last. Blaine scoots up and wraps them together like they were on the bed this morning. He can feel Blaine's heartbeat at his back, steady, he never gets nervous or scared. Blaine's heartbeat only increases when they're having sex, otherwise it remains normal. Even when he deals out punishments, the few times Kurt could feel it. It's unnerving, and Kurt hates that Blaine can do that.   
  
What's worse is that it seems to start calming him down. His heartbeat starting to slow to match itself up to Blaine's and he hates himself so much. How does this happen? How does Blaine get him to do so much when he doesn't want to? It's part fear, but he knows that it's also part of something else that he cannot name right now.   
  
The steam from the shower is nice at least. He used to do this when he was younger, just curl up into a ball and bathe in the steam. It's been so long since he's done this, how did Blaine even know that he liked this? Not unless it's what Blaine does too on the rare times he got sick. Kurt hopes it's that, he doesn't like the idea of how Blaine could have found about his past.   
  
It's working too, his head doesn't hurt so much, stomach calmed down and the soup had definitely helped his throat. He almost feels normal, as normal as he feels in Blaine's presence. He's still pretty feverish, but it's hard to tell if it's from the sickness or that Blaine is wrapped around him like an octopus. Kurt's pretty content though, as awful as he hates admitting, he could very easily fall asleep like this. It's more comfortable than the bed, there are no metal cuffs on his wrists or ankles. He leans back into Blaine's embrace, can tell how much it pleases Blaine by the smile pressed against his neck. 'Feeling better, pet?'   
  
He mumbles a small affirming noise back, 'Thank you,' it's almost automatic out of his lips. He thinks he speaks gratitude and apologies more than anything else. Blaine shuffles behind him, turns Kurt on his back and crouches over him. Is this the end of the pampering? Will Kurt be back to crawling on his knees again?  
  
'Would you like to take a bath?' He kisses Kurt's lips chaste before Kurt can answer.  
  
A bath does sound heavenly, after all the sweat, he could use it. 'Yes, please,' he answers, letting Blaine drag him into another kiss, this one lingering until his mind gets foggy from forgetting to breathe through his nose. Blaine gets up, turns the shower off, runs the other facet. Bent over, Kurt feels his cock twitch at the sight of Blaine's ass, instantly feeling dirty again. What is with him today? He can't stop getting intensely attracted to little parts of Blaine that he's already seen, touched, or licked. Blaine gets up from his position,  _thankfully_ , and turns to Kurt. It's so painfully obvious he can tell Kurt's getting hard because of him, grinning to himself and stalking over slowly. He holds his hands down to Kurt.   
  
'Ready?' Kurt accepts the help, his knees shaking as he steps to the bathtub. So weak and pathetic, he doesn't even care that Blaine gets in first, and he is essentially sitting on his lap in the hot water.   
  
It's so good, the water feels wonderful, getting his muscles to relax, and Blaine's bathtub is so big that he can even stretch his toes out. There's even a light vanilla and cinnamon scent from whatever Blaine used in the water. He leans his head against Blaine's shoulder, Blaine's half sitting up, but Kurt just lets himself lay down as much as possible. The water coming right below his ear.   
  
Blaine's hands slip around his stomach, rub small circles on his hips as he hums behind Kurt. It's so peaceful that Kurt almost jumps when a hand wraps around his still half-hard cock and starts to stroke him. Kurt feels almost too gone to not let it happen, his hips moving with the hand. Blaine's cock is in between the cheeks of his ass, the tip skimming over his hole, fully hard for him and increasing his speed. Kurt lets out a soft cry at it, grabbing the sides of the tub and using what's left of his strength to be able to push back into Blaine harder. He feels delirious, so dizzy with the need to come so suddenly. Blaine's cock sliding against him is amazing, the hand on his cock pumping harder and he is just taking it all. Not resisting, not talking back, just wanting and waiting.   
  
Behind him, Blaine bites at his neck, hips stuttering and Kurt can feel the come shoot up around his hole, two fingers instantly there and even through the water's resistance, they push themselves into Kurt. They don't wait to crook upwards to his prostate, hitting it right on and pressing against it as Blaine's hand goes faster.   
  
Kurt's eyes don't roll when he comes, he knows that they're open but he can't see. Black spots fill his vision as his come covers Blaine's hand. Vertigo sweeping in as the fingers pull out and stay close to his side. He can barely breath, his grip on the tub finally lessening and coming back to Blaine. His entire body just drops, he thought he was relaxed before, but now he feels boneless, thoughtless, and so completely Blaine's.   
  
Wait. That doesn't seem right. Kurt wants to debate it, but with his mind so sluggish he can't, just moving where Blaine holds him up, and undoes the stopper for the tub. Blaine reaches past Kurt, throws on the shower, and makes Kurt stand so he can rinse off any of the come that has splattered over either of them. He keeps kissing Kurt, 'my good boy,' he tells him, sliding his tongue into Kurt's mouth a second later and pressing Kurt against the tile wall. Kurt can't feel any of this though, still frozen in his mind where he felt claimed.   
  
He lets Blaine lead him out of the shower, towels himself mostly dry before they go back over to the bed. His mind still wants Blaine in this state, his body always wants Blaine, and he's being straddled, back on the bed, with Blaine on top of him. His head swims as Blaine's mouth devours his, hands touching, always touching, along his chest and arms, down to his hips and thighs. Never stopping, never staying too long in one area. He hears himself whine when Blaine finally pulls himself away, grinning from ear to ear. 'Oh, pet, I don't want to wear you out so quickly,' Blaine says, slinking off the bed and dressing in the sweat pants. 'Think you can handle some more food? It's been a good few hours since the soup.'  
  
Food does sound good, and Kurt is willing to take anything he can get. He nods, unsure if it means he'll have to crawl to the kitchen. Blaine comes back over to him, pecks at his lips and then starts to walk to the door, 'just rest here then, I'll be back.'   
  
He watches Blaine go, he feels like drowning in these sheets. Body feeling heavy and so sated, he stretches his arms and legs, works out the small kink in his shoulder and is content to just lay there. Closes his eyes, and drifts away.


End file.
